


one last time

by saikis_whore



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, End of the World, Kissing, Last Kiss, M/M, Sad Ending, im so sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikis_whore/pseuds/saikis_whore
Summary: ❝  one more time, I promise. after that, I'll let you go.  ❞-in which amongst the screaming and crying, they manage to find peace. one last time.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	one last time

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! it is currently 4:47am, but I needed to write this. 
> 
> based off of 'one last time' by ariana grande. if u listen to this edit: https://youtu.be/Wp7i1XgfO84   
> the vibes will be immaculate. 
> 
> tw - death, fire, panicking, referenced previous fights.

_"this is it, ladies and gentlemen. the end. say goodbye to your loved ones, but remember, we will all soon meet again."_

with that last quote, the television turned to display a screen of static. 

carrying a pacing mind and a heavy heart, roman began to hyperventilate, panic took over. this was it. this was it, this was it, this was it. he'd never see any of them again. his friends, family, lovers— 

janus. 

suddenly, his mind shook to a blank along with the house around him; he had to get out. he had to find janus. roman wouldn't let them end on a bad note. the last thing he ever said to his lover couldn't be a declaration of hate, he simply wouldn't allow it. the two of them would die no matter the circumstances they left off on, and once they die, it'll all not matter. feelings will burn along with the world. 

and still, he ran. 

the car couldn't start up fast enough, it seemed. until it did, and god, roman had never sped off quick enough. the car drove past the old sights he'd take no interest in. the houses, the white picket-fences, the white mailboxes with their tiny red flags. the rubble of what was left. he drove past the chunks of moon that hurdled into the houses, killing all of the residents. a tragedy. historians would get a kick out of this one in the afterlife. 

shortly after, roman finally makes it there. the cliff. 

it seemed to be the only thing not effected. the grass, flowers, and finally, the black convertible that sat near the ledge. 

he walked to it, seeing his boyfriend sat on the top of it, a cigarette in hand. tears raced down his face. janus looked down at roman, before moving over so the latter could fit. the two sat in silence, janus resting his head on roman's shoulder. "I'm sorry." 

"don't apologise, mi amor." roman insisted, voice quiet. janus lifted his head off of his shoulder to face him, before placing a short, lingering kiss to roman's lips. he looks up to the sky, before smiling softly. 

"I love you, roman."

"I love you, too, janus." 

with one last kiss, the world fell from their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated as they always boost my ego 💕💕
> 
> I love you all! stay safe, please. wear a mask, social distance, stay away from the police, breathe. it's all going to be okay. 
> 
> 🥺❤️.


End file.
